Nueve
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Lentamente cuenta hasta nueve, viendo como algo crece y las cosas cambian de una manera que nunca se ha imaginado. LATIN HETALIA fem!Argentina/fem!Perú Bolivia


Mini serie de drabbles

Personajes: Micaela, Martina, Julio

**Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**NUEVE**

1.

Micaela no come, dice que no siente ganas, que la comida le causa repulsión. Nadie entiende qué le pasa, porque Micaela siempre ha amado comer, en especial dulces, pero ahora ni éstos los quiere ver. Y anda irritable y con el humor cambiante y accidentado. No quiere hablar con nadie de la familia, anda encerrada en sí y con ojeras bajo los ojos.

El otro día Julio la oyó vomitando en el baño de arriba, pero cuando quiso ver cómo estaba, Micaela le cerró la puerta en la cara.

.

* * *

2.

Su madre últimamente la observa a cada rato, es como si la inspeccionara. Micaela está apática, sin ganas de nada y pareciese que siempre está agotada, que algo la cansa. Sigue sin mucha hambre y Julio se preocupa, todos se preocupan por Miquita. Su hermano comienza a considerar que está enferma, porque algo tiene que pasar para que se ponga así.

Un día su madre llega con una cajita de la farmacia y se la da sin desperdigar palabra alguna. Media hora después Micaela está llorando sobre la prueba de embarazo.

.

* * *

3.

Micaela nunca ha sido una chica mala, siempre ha sido de las buenas que disfrutan de su vida sin ser una hija problemática. Siempre se ha cuidado de no tomar excesos, porque es una chica saludable que tiene los pies sobre la tierra. Excepto esa noche.

No recuerda nada, ni siquiera recuerda haber perdido su virginidad. No recuerda con quién ni cómo y eso la asusta. Sus padres la llevan al médico para hacerle las pruebas necesarias. Micaela ya no llora, eso sólo fue en el primer momento, ahora sólo se mantiene seria y distante. Julio desearía abrazar a su hermana, porque la quiere y le asusta verla en esta situación.

.

* * *

4.

Martina ha llevado tiempo sin venir a la casa. En un principio Julio no lo notó, luego pensó que simplemente Micaela le ha dejado de hablar como al resto de su familia. Cuando por fin vuelven a ver a la rubia por ahí, queriendo visitar a su mejor amiga, se le ocurre que tal vez se han peleado. Se supone que fueron juntas a esa fiesta, que han estado juntas ahí…

Micaela y Martina se encierran en el cuarto de la mayor y no salen por casi una hora. Julio quiere saber qué sucede ahí adentro, mas no se atreve y se aguanta las ganas de pegar la oreja a la puerta. En algún momento le parece oír que discuten, mas no está seguro.

Martina se queda a cenar ese día y las dos chicas parecen estar de nuevo de buenas. Julio no entiende el mundo.

.

* * *

5.

Micaela para cansada y de mal humor. No quiere hablar con nadie, al colegio ya no va definitivamente y Julio sospecha que es más por la vergüenza que por otra cosa. Su hermana es demasiado orgullosa…

Se pasa el día echada, viendo tele o alguna de sus series. A veces se echa con ella y ven una película juntos. Su hermana juega con su cabello, enrollándolo en sus dedos a la vez que comenta que le toca ya volver a cortárselo. Julio se niega de manera infantil y los dos se ríen.

-Si quieres te lo corto yo –sugiere entonces Mica-. Tengo mucho tiempo ahora, ¿no?

Julio no le puede decir que no.

.

* * *

6.

El corte que Micaela le hizo es horrible, pero le da igual porque su pelo crece rápido y el episodio queda olvidado. Su hermana se queja casi todo el día de que todo le duele y que está gorda. Martina viene casi todos los días y a veces le trae dulces.

-¿Y no quieres saber qué va a ser? –le pregunta una vez mientras entre las dos hacían sus tareas.

-No realmente… Ya lo sabré cuando nazca –suspira Mica bajito.

-Pero tienes que comprarle la ropita antes de que nazca –replica su amiga mientras introduce algo en su calculadora-. ¿O harán el baby shower después de que nazca?

-No quiero un baby shower –murmura su amiga bajo y Martina se muerde el labio.

Ha debido imaginárselo en realidad, después de todo Micaela andaba rehuyendo a todo conocido fuera de su familia y Martina.

.

* * *

7.

Martina ha logrado convencerla de que fuese a nada con ella un día a la piscina temperada. El médico le ha dicho que está bien que se mueva, no demasiado, le recomendó que fuese a nada y Martina ahora está faltando al cole para acompañarla a una hora en la que la piscina está casi al cien por ciento vacía. Julio las acompaña y tienen suerte, ya que son los únicos ahí.

Su hermana se ve rara con la panza hinchada y el bikini. Micaela prefiere ni mirarse y solo quedarse flotando. Se quedan en la parte menos profunda, la que es para los niños, las dos amigas conversan un poco más relajadas y Julio nada un poco junto a ellas. Por el rabillo del ojo nota como Martina le echa agua en la barriga hinchada y acaricia el enorme bulto. No le pasa desapercibido como las dos se echan miradas de tanto en tanto y como se sonríen. Primero se dice que su amistad ha vuelto a ser la de siempre, pero a la vez le es como si por primera vez notase algo que siempre ha estado ahí y que recién ve ahora.

.

* * *

8.

Micaela duerme tranquila, algo raro porque últimamente no encuentra nunca una posición cómoda para descansar. Martina la abraza por la espalda y Julio las observa por la pequeña rendija entre la puerta y el marco. Sigue sin poder quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que algo raro está pasando, algo raro entre su hermana y la rubia. Martina nunca le ha agradado mucho, no es que le caiga especialmente mal, pero tampoco la considera especialmente simpática. Pero sabe que Micaela la adora, como amiga… o al menos eso siempre ha pensado.

Se muerde el labio cuando Martina presiona un beso suave contra el cuello de su hermana.

.

* * *

9.

Micaela comienza a entrar un poco en pánico, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba cada vez más cerca de dar a luz. Julio, al igual que Martina, ya ha salido de vacaciones de verano y está casi todo el día junto a ella. Martina también. Su madre y su padre tienen que trabajar, así entre los dos le hacen compañía a la joven madre.

-No tengas miedo, sabes que todos te apoyamos –le dice Martina mientras acaricia su vientre.

Mica, que está echada de lado, tratando de descansar, apenas asiente.

-Lo que más miedo me da es que no vaya a tener un padre –susurra finalmente y es la primera vez que dice eso, que tiene miedo.

Julio aprieta los labios.

-Pero tendrá un tío que siempre estará para él –farfulla un poco apenado por decir algo así, pero a la vez queriendo hacer todo lo posible para animar a su hermana.

Micaela sonríe y Martina asiente.

-Sí –musita la argentina-. Además…

La rubia calla y mira de reojo hacia Julio. Micaela se muerde el labio.

-Además…

-Además tendrá dos madres que lo amarán siempre, ¿no, Mica?

Julio parpadea, pero la sonrisa de Micaela se ensancha.

-Obvio.

.


End file.
